F*cking Switches
by Une Klaineuse
Summary: Glee SBL ACS Dans un multi-univers où tout le monde switch de corps. Persos de l'histoire : Chris Colfer / Darren Criss / Kurt Hummel / Blaine Anderson / Carson Phillips / Andrew Cunanan. Attention relations homosexuelles avec scènes susceptibles de choquer, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas! Disclaimers : Chris Colfer, Darren Criss et leur personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Prologue

**Chris' POV**

"Darren ! Ça fait longtemps, tu m'as manqué !" M'exclamais-je en prenant Darren dans mes bras.

"Ohhh tu m'as manqué toi aussi ! On devrait se voir plus souvent !" Me dit-il alors.

Je me contenta de lui sourire. Il avait raison, on devrait se voir souvent, c'est pas comme si on en avait pas les moyens. Mais seulement voilà, depuis Glee, les fans sont devenus fous. Surtout les Klainers. Si on se voyait, Tumblr s'enflammerait. Déjà qu'il s'excite quand on se trouve au même endroit.

"En tout cas t'as pas chômé toi." Lui dis-je.

Il me regarda avec confusion.

"Bah oui, un rôle principal dans American Crime Story c'est pas rien"

"J'y peux rien, Ryan m'adore." Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Surtout quand c'est pour un personnage gay." Le taquinais-je.

Il me lança un regard noir mais qui se voulait taquin.

"Mais toi aussi t'as pas chômé. Après Struck by Lightning et The Land of Stories qu'est-ce que vous nous réservez Mr Colfer ?" Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je me mis à rire à son commentaire. Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué.

"Je me suis toujours demandé" commença-t-il, "si tu pouvais rencontrer un des personnages que j'ai joué, ce serait qui ?"

Je fus amusé par cette question inattendue mais pourtant intéressante.

"Eh bien... Je dirais... Andrew Cunanan. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais j'ai presque connu Blaine personnellement alors... Et puis à chaque fois que je vois Andrew Cunanan dans ACS, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est le prendre dans mes bras." Finissais-je.

"C'est curieux comme résonnement." Répondit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Comment fait-il pour sourire autant ? Il a pas mal au joues à force ?

"Et toi alors ?" Demandais-je à mon tour.

"Kurt." Dit-il sans hésiter.

"Développe ?" Dis-je.

"Bah Carson est un peu comme toi alors ce serait comme rencontrer un autre toi. Alors que Kurt, lui, il a certe des points communs avec toi mais il est quand même bien différent. Je pense que ce serait cool de le rencontrer... Non pas que t'es pas cool." Se rattrapa-t-il.

"Mouai." Fis-je en faisant une moue qui ressemblait fortement à celle que Blaine avait faite au début de Baby, It's Cold Outside.

"Au fait, tu viens à la réunion de Glee demain ?" Me demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi je suis là à ton avis ?" Retorquais-je en levant un sourcil.

Darren se donna un claque. Littéralement.

"Je... Je crois que je devrais aller dormir." Rit-il.

"Bonne idée, je vais faire pareil. À demain."

"À demain."

**POV Externe**

Chris se réveilla et se tendit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas sa chambre d'hotel.

Un mec était à côté de lui.

"Darren ?"

**_**

**Hellooo!!**

**Ce chapitre c'est plus pour titiller votre curiosité mais vous allez voir après ça va partir dans tous les sens...**

**À votre avis, c'est Darren qui se trouve à côté de Chris ?**

**RDV au prochain chapitre pour le savoir !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Darren's POV**

Quand j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner ce matin au restaurant de l'hôtel, Chris n'y était pas. Bizarre, Chris est pourtant un lève-tôt. Je marcha vers sa chambre, la 27 si je me souviens bien, et toqua à sa porte.

Personne.

J'ai dû me tromper de numéro.

Je m'aprétais à faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Chris se jeta sur moi.

"Dieu merci !"

Sa voix était étrangement aigüe.

"Comment on est arrivé là ? Je croyais qu'on était chez toi !"

Il semblait paniqué et aucun son de ne voulait sortir de ma bouche.

"Blaine ? Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

Attend.

Blaine ?!

"Haha très drôle Chris" fis-je en roulant des yeux, "Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va arriver en retard."

Chris fronça les sourcils et resta immobile et silencieux pendant un moment.

Je posa ma main sur son épaule et le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

Il sembla m'étudier un moment puis hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans sa chambre en fermant la porte.

Il y eu un temps d'attente où j'étais figé devant la porte close et Chris finis par sortir.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" Me demanda-t-il avec une expression confuse et songeuse.

"Bah à la réunion." Répondis-je, nonchalament. "Aller, on partage un taxi ?"

Chris se contenta de me suivre. Il avait l'air... différent. Ce n'était pas le même qu'hier.

Le trajet en taxi était péniblement silencieux.

"Bon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Lâchais-je au bout d'un moment.

Chris sursauta à mon intervention, me rendant encore plus perplexe.

"Je sais pas... À toi de me le dire, t'es bizarre depuis ce matin." Dit-il.

"Moi ? Bizarre ? Chris, je sais que je suis un peu bizarre mais entre nous, tu l'es plus." Fis-je en riquanant.

"Pourquoi t'arrête pas de m'appeler Chris ?!" S'énerva-t-il.

"Quoi ?" Demandais-je, complètement perdu.

"Bah oui, je t'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu m'en veux ? Et puis qui c'est ce Chris d'abord ?!"

"Waa calme-toi, je comprend rien là. Et puis bien sûr que non je t'en veux pas, qu'est-ce que tu raconte... Je devrais ?"

"Non je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait t'énerver à ma connaissance... Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !"

"Quelle question ?"

"Qui est ce Chris ?!"

Je resta bouche-bée. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais même pas ce qui se passait.

Est-ce qu'il est malade ?

Est-ce qu'il est saoul ?

Ou alors il somnole.

Non.

Il a l'air en parfaite santé, il ne sent pas l'alcool et il parait parfaitement éveillé.

Que lui arrivait-il alors ?

"Bah c'est toi Chris. Tu sais ? Chris Colfer, celui qui a fait, et fait toujours d'ailleurs, partie des personnes les plus influantes du monde."

Chris jeta sa tête en arrière et mit le dos de sa main contre son front.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Suis-je devenu fou ?" Murmura-t-il l'air désespéré.

Il se tourna vers moi.

"Écoute, je sais pas se qu'il se passe mais je suis pas ce Chris. Je sais pas si c'est une blague ou quoi que ce soit mais c'est pas drôle. Moi je suis Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Maintenant crois-le ou non, c'est pas mon problème."

Je restais la bouche ouverte. J'avais envie de rire et de lui taper sur l'épaule en disant qu'il m'avait presque eu. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux me disait que je devais prendre ça sérieusement. C'est pourquoi je ne ris pas. Je perdis même mon sourire.

**_**

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Nous avons le premier binôme, Darren et Kurt et ils semblent être dans le monde réel.**

**Mais qui sont les autres binômes ?**

**Où se trouvent-t-ils ?**

**Mais surtout, où est Chris et avec qui ?**

**RDV au prochain chapitre pour le savoir !**


End file.
